


МАЛФОЙ: ФЕТИШИ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Пирожки [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, пирожки, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Путь к сердцу героя тернист и усыпан кинками.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Пирожки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	МАЛФОЙ: ФЕТИШИ

пред гарри в тёмном коридоре  
малфой распахивает плащ  
потом второй а следом третий  
а поттер терпеливо ждёт

малфой в честь крёстного решился  
его продолжить гордый труд  
теперь до блеска начищает  
он ночи напролёт пилон

его свиданья с гриффиндорцем  
бросали тень на реноме  
а вот фонарь под правым глазом  
сомнений тень убрал на раз

за поттером устав гоняться  
малфой сердито прокричал  
я за тобой не успеваю  
ты деградируешь быстрей

удобрив смелость огневиски  
малфой запрыгнул на кровать  
и робость с манией слетели  
быстрей чем с поттера очки

ты любишь ролевые игры  
малфой задумчиво спросил  
и поттеру вдруг стало ясно  
зачем в шкафу противогаз

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
